Star Wars  Battle Scars
by C.F. Andersson
Summary: The Mandalorian Wars have ended and so has the Jedi Civil War. Charro Calder returns to his native home world only to find that nothing is as it used to be. Still haunted by his actions during the Jedi Civil War he tries to regain control of his life.


**Star Wars - Battle Scars**

By C.F. Andersson

_A long time ago_

_In an Galaxy far, far away…_

_**Chapter I – Homecoming **_

The aftermath of the Mandalorian Wars were still felt on the Outer Rim worlds although it had been almost six years since they ended. The planets that were located in the Outer Rim had been hit first and hardest by the Neo-Mandalorian Crusaders invasion and many were still recovering from the battles, battles that left scars that would remain on their surfaces for many years to come. While the Jedi were rebuilding their ranks and order, far simpler repairs were undertaken on the planet Nez Peron in the D'Astan Sector.

"Hand me the plank over there, Sun," Charro Calder ordered and pointed at one of the planks leaned against a nearby tree. Sun, the young boy who had followed Charro around like a pet massiff since Charro returned to the planet a few days ago, jumped to his feet and ran over to the plank and two seconds later the plank was placed in Charro's firm grip. Charro gave the boy a smile of approval, placed the plank in its place and forced two nails through it with his hammer. Sun then returned to his former seated pose.

"_There is something strange about him"_ Sun thought as he observed the tall, athletic man rebuild what was once the homestead of Charro and his family. However, he looked like most humans belonging to the Calder family. Long black hair tied up in a knot hung down to his broad shoulders and his tanned skin gave witness of many hours of outdoors activity under a gazing sun. His family, including his father, mother and brothers were however since long gone, killed during the Neo-Mandalorians that raided the planet many years ago making Charro the last known survivor of the Calder family.

In the far distance the familiar sound of a land-speeder could be heard. As it came closer Charro managed to identify it as the land-speeder of Kai Zim, the Head of the Farming Collective on Nez Peron that all the farming families belonged to. Charro put down his hammer, put on a thin green shirt and wiped the sweat of his forehead with his sleeve. As the land-speeder reached the Calder homestead it slowed down until it came to a full stop. Kai Zim stepped out and walked up to Charro. The aging man was accompanied by his son, a massive man in Charro's age called Jac. Jac looked much like his father although his long, braided hair, that similar to Charro's, hung down past his shoulders had not yet lost its brown pigment.

"We heard that the Calder homestead was once more inhabited. We decided to check it out and find out if it was a Calder that inhabited it or if it was taken over by someone else. I now see that it indeed is inhabited by a Calder," Kai stated in an almost disappointed voice. Jac simply nodded in agreement of his father's words. Charro and Jac had known each other their entire life and saying that their feelings towards each other were cold would be an understatement.

"How's Maya?" Charro asked Jac, putting all pleasantries aside.

"My wife is fine," Jac answered putting great emphasis on the revelation that Jac and Maya now were married, something that came as a surprise to Charro. He did his best not to show his disappointment but judging by the sneering smile that manifested itself on Jac's face he wasn't doing such a good job.

"It is true then, desperate times call for desperate marriages," was the snide remark that left Charro's mouth. Jac bit his lip and took a step closer to his nemesis. He was however stopped by his father who put a hindering palm over his son's chest.

"Enough of this. We did not come here in order for you to resume old rivalry," Kai said tiredly. "The collective wants to know what you intend to do now that you have returned."

"I am the son of a farmer living in a farmhouse surrounded by fields. I intend to do some farming," Charro gave as answer as he shifted his weight to lean on the wooden fence that surrounded his homestead.

"Are you sure that is all you are here to do?" Kai continued. With a puzzled look Charro stretched up to his full length and folded his arms over his chest.

"I am not sure what you are getting at, Kai. I assure you that…"

"Look, I know what you did during the wars, things that would not be appreciated by our dark lords," Kai abruptly interrupted. "Our community is still recovering. The memories of our dead have not faded yet. We don't need any more trouble, that's all. To be honest I do not understand why someone like you would return to a planet ruled by the Sith Clan."

After the death of Darth Malak and the dissolution of the Sith Empire the surviving Sith lords started fighting over the scraps of the once powerful Sith Empire. Declaring themselves sovereign warlords, they fractured the empire into a number of small factions and kingdoms. One of these factions was the Sith Clan who ruled the D'Astan sector with a cortosis fist.

"Are they aware of me? Have you told them?" Charro asked knowingly. If they did he would've probably received a visit from them by now.

"Of course not, and neither have anyone else who knows of your background. As I said, we don't need any more trouble."

Charro simply nodded. He knew that returning to his home planet was a risk but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"There's a Farming Collective meeting later after sundown. All the families are expected to attend," Kai then continued.

"I'll be there," Charro ensured as Kai and his son turned around and mounted the land-speeder. Without wasting any more words and breath they took off. Charro took a deep breath calming himself down. The news that Maya were married, and to Jac no less, did not sit well with him. Charro had been gone for many year, obviously things had changed, even Maya. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Sun who stood only a few meters from him, staring up at him with big eyes.

"What did he mean by he knows what you did during the war?"

Charros looked over at Sun and let out a loud sigh.

"He meant that my presence here might be a threat to you all," he explained as he forced yet another pair of nails through a plank, completing repairs on the eastern side of the homestead.

Darkness spread across the great plains as the Farming Collective meeting started at the Town Hall of the largest settlement on Nez Peron known simply as Settlement. Charro had entered the small durasteel building only a few seconds earlier. He sat down at one of the benches lined up facing a wooden podium. Charro could sense the gazes of surprise shooting from the other members of the Farming Collective. Most of them probably never thought they would see him again, many of them probably hoped they would never see him again. Charro tried to ignore them, keeping his head low and his eyes on the floor. He did however find it harder to avoid the gazes from Maya sitting a few rows behind him. Charro could almost sense her gaze burning a hole in the back of his skull.

Kai stood up and approached the podium with heavy steps. Clearing his throat he then opened the meeting, presenting the topics of the evening. Most of it did not interest Charro. Nodding off and on he almost wished he was back on Nar Shaddaa. Almost.

Suddenly the door swung open and a cold shill could be felt down the spines of everyone in the building. Through the door came a tall man clad in dark-blue metal armor with a crimson cape flowing behind him followed by five men in black and silver armor. As he strolled down the aisle the saber hilt hanging from his hip swung back and forth.

"Having a little party, are we?" The gloomy voice of the tall man echoed through the Town Hall.

"Lord Tenebrous, what an unexpected yet pleasant surprise," Kai stated with a slight bow. A tremble could be heard in his voice although it was to be expected when facing a Dark Lord of the Sith. Charro's hands went to his hips instinctively only to find that nothing was there for him to grab.

"My Lord, we are having our monthly Farming Collective meeting, nothing out of the ordinary," Kai continued in an attempt to reassure him.

"Perhaps," Lord Tenebrous indifferently answered as he continued to stroll down the aisle while eyeing the audience.

"My Lord, is something out of order? Perhaps…" Before Kai managed to finish his sentence he was interrupted by the sounds of Lord Tenebrous lightsaber springing to life. Everyone in the hall let out a scream or a sigh of fear, everyone except for Charro. The crimson blade hung only a few millimeters in front of the face of a woman who Charro recognized to be Minni Sinn. Her lower lip shivered yet she was too afraid to move any other part of her body.

"This woman has violated the laws handed down to you," Lord Tenebrous explained as he absorbed the fear radiating from the woman. "My spies saw her harvesting the Sith Clan's crops under the cover of night without permission. Stand up, would you?"

Minni Sinn stood up and Lord Tenebrous moved her out into the middle of the aisle. The Dark Lord slowly rotated around her to her back still hovering his lightsaber millimeters from her head.

"Please, my Lord. Is this really necessary?" Kai mustered up enough of courage to say. The tremble in his voice was more present now.

"Oh, but it is. We cannot accept anarchy, can we? " the Dark Lord answered as he raised his lightsaber. Charro's hands started to twitch and an electric shock went through his entire body. A wish to rush the lord, stab his fingers into his chest and feel the warm blood spray all over his face suddenly manifested itself in Charro's mind.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace,"_ Charro repeated over and over again in his mind in a futile attempt to calm himself.

Minni Sinn stared up at Lord Tenebrous with tearful eyes.

"We are starving, the settlement is starving. Please, show mercy," she managed to make audible through her sobbing.

"I am sorry, my dear. The law must have been upheld, and the punishment must be executed."

With the gloomy words of Lord Tenebrous the blade was brought down with great grace and speed. Charro closed his eyes and his mind was filled with agony and pain. The decapitated head rolled up the aisle towards the podium leaving a trail of blood in its path. The hall went silent and so did the screams in Charro's mind.

Maya stood in front of a newly dug grave holding a flower in her hand. The funeral was brief and spartan, the Sith Clan allowed nothing else. The funeral rituals of old were no longer allowed seeing as it could stir patriotism and that could lead to an uproar. Charro came up by her side, keeping his eyes on the grave.

"I am sorry for you loss. I know you and Minni were close," he said as he delivered his condolences. Maya wiped a tear from her eye as she put the flower down on the grave.

"You could've stopped him, you know," she stated as she as well kept her eyes on the grave. Charro did not reply, he did not know what to say. Yes, he had the power to stop them and by the Force, he wanted nothing less than to tear their heads from their bodies. Maya turned to face him.

"Why have you returned, Charro? Tell me!" Yet another tear rolled down her face. Charro swallowed to clear his throat. He then moved his focus from the grave to Maya, locking on to her eyes.

"I am the son of a farmer," Charro explained. "I returned to farm." From the tremble of his voice it was hard to make out whom he was trying to persuade, himself or Maya. "Why did you marry Jac?"

With hatred in her eyes she slapped him, fueled by the anger that dwelled up within her.

"It does not matter how many times you call yourself a farmer. You are and you always will be a Sith!" she said as she stormed away, disappearing behind one of the durasteel buildings. Charro remained as a cold rain started falling from the sky.


End file.
